Forever & Always
by HyperPixiexoxo
Summary: Bella and Jasper must make the most difficult decision of their existences. To leave Alice and Edward in order to protect them, or to stay with them and watch them die. Full summary inside. Re-write of "Love isn't always fair"
1. Chapter 1

**Ello! This is the re-write of 'Love isn't always fair'. The beginning is a little bit different than the original but it works better that way. Feel welcome to check out 'Love isn't always fair'.**

**Summary: Bella and Jasper must make the most difficult decision of their existences. To leave Alice and Edward in order to protect them, or to stay with them and watch them die. This thing that separates them is power hungry and will stop at nothing to have Alice and Edward. Re-write of "Love isn't always fair". A lot has changed so if you read it, expect a lot of changes :)  
**

**

* * *

Alice POV**

About a week ago I started to realize that Jasper was becoming more and more distant. I know we barley showed public affection, but when we were alone, it was a whole other story. I also noticed the distance growing between Edward and Bella, ever since he came back, they had been inseparable, until now that is. I wondered what was going on.

I started to mentally scold myself for being so suspicious. I trusted Jasper just as much as I trusted Bella. They would never hurt me; in fact they both loved me. I shook all the negative thoughts out of my head and made my way over to Bella's house.

Edward pulled in right next to me. "What brings you here?" he asked me.

"Oh, nothing, I just came over to take Bella shopping" I replied. He laughed at me.

"C'mon let's go inside" he said as he rang the doorbell. I was surprised to see it was Charlie who opened the door.

"Hey Charlie" I said smiling at him. He smiled at me and then turned to glare at Edward. Edward mumbled a hello.

"Bella's upstairs" Charlie finally said after a moment of silence, "why don't you kids go up?" I nodded and Edward was right behind me.

I could clearly hear Jasper's voice. _What was he doing here?_ Edward stiffened right next to me and I gave him a questioning look. He opened the door and what I saw killed me on the inside. MY Jasper and MY BEST friend were making out on her bed. Edward cleared his throat. They both turned around to look at us and Bella was blushing madly.

"Why?" I managed to choke out. Edward was glaring at Jasper and it wasn't until Edward whispered "Are you alright?" into my ear that I realized that I was supporting my entire weight on him, like I was trying to stop myself from falling. I stood up straight and looked at Edward in the eye _No, I'm not okay!! _ I screamed at him through my thoughts, _How do you expect me to be okay, when I just found YOUR girlfriend making out with MY boyfriend. _

Edward finally spoke breaking the silence that was killing me; I needed some sort of explanation. I wasn't worth it, I realized. That's why Jasper left me. He was with me until he found someone better. Edward growled at me and through gritted teeth he said "Never think that! Of course you are worth something!" His eyes were locked on Jasper and Jasper had his arms around Bella "How long? " Edward asked.

This time it was Bella who spoke, "Three weeks after your return" she said it so simply, like it was nothing.

"Oh" was all I managed to say. _ I need to get out of here, _I told Edward. He simply nodded and then he opened the door for me and followed me.

Once I was in the safety of my car, I started to dry sob hysterically as I pulled out of the drive way.

I decided to end my life there. My life had no meaning without Jasper. Of to La Push, it was. I made it to the boundary line in less than 5 minutes. The werewolves would be more than happy to kill me. "I'm sorry" I whispered to Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, even Jasper, and Bella."I hope you will someday understand why I'm doing this." I saw the wolves on the other side waiting to see what I was going to do." I love you all" I whispered before exiting the car and making my way to the boundary line.

**

* * *

Jasper's POV**

When Edward and Alice walked in, I pretended I didn't know this, hurting Alice and Edward was the only way to get them to back off. I altered Bella's emotions so that all she felt was love and lust. I was extremely grateful for my power. I sent a wave of embarrassment her way as soon as we had been discovered, so it looked like she was embarrassed, while all she was truly feeling was pain.

Each moment of silence brought a pang of pain, as I realized all the pain Alice must've been feeling. Alice had understood me, taken me in when no one else would. She'd loved me for all my flaws, and convinced me that I wasn't a monster. This was how I repaid her. Taking her heart and tearing it apart, even though I didn't want to. Bella and I were protecting Alice and Edward, I would do anything to keep Alice safe, even if it meant losing her, I'd watch her continue on with her life from afar, silently wishing it would be me, she said all the "I love you's" to.

The truth lay in her eyes, so much pain, betrayal, anger, rejection. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist. We had been preparing for this moment, and I refused to let Edward get into my mind. Alice must've said something to Edward through her thoughts, because he nodded, opened the door and left. Alice looked up at me before she left; silently asking me to tell her this was all a lie.

I wanted to. I wanted to pick her up, spin her around, and proclaim my love for her, but I couldn't I'd put her in too much danger and I couldn't risk that. So I let her walk away, I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist a little bit tighter so that I wouldn't go running after Alice.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance, I pulled out my phone, and called the reason I had done this to Alice. "Hello?" I said.

"I've see, you've accomplished your mission" the voice said. "That's all I needed from you" and with that, they hung up. Bella started crying and even though I tried to calm her down, I couldn't because I felt just as upset and disgusted with myself as she did.

I was trying to come up with some explanation as to why I had done this to Alice, I knew I couldn't say "to keep you safe" because then I knew she'd come back to me, saying something like "we can fight this, as long as we're together."

I couldn't fight this person and I've had many years of experience. This person was stronger than the Volturi itself. The Volturi were siding with her, mainly because Aro had fallen in love, and that would make the fight twice as hard and she would end up hurt or dead. I couldn't allow that. I simply couldn't. I drove home really slowly trying to come up with an explanation that could make Alice believe I truly didn't want her.

There was only one other person that knew what was going on and that was Rosalie. She'd put all the pieces together since we couldn't tell her. When I walked in, she gave me a sympathetic look before having to pretend to be angry at me. If she had sided with me it would've been too suspicious.

It was bad enough she had to block her mind from Edward, if she hadn't everything would've been giving away. Alice was on the couch when I entered her eyes searching my face. I couldn't look at her for long though, I had killed her and know I would have to lie. _Again. _ When she asked for an explanation, I didn't dare to look her in the eyes; she would've known I was lying.

When I had fully convinced her I didn't want her, all the sadness and rejection began to slowly fade, but it was replaced with anger. I sat there as she yelled at me. Underneath all the anger, I knew she still felt all the emotions she had felt previously. Rejection, betrayal, sadness, etc. and I couldn't do anything. I let her scream at me, knowing that it would help her get some of the anger and disappointment out of her.

Edward was beyond furious. He was yelling at me and I never said anything. What could have I said. I suddenly understood everything he went through when we had to leave Forks and head back to Alaska. It had been less painful for him because he didn't have to see her. The memories still haunted him. It hurt so much right now to even look at Alice. II knew it would hurt much more if one day she ever fell in love again, but if it meant keeping her safe, then fine, I'd pay the cost.

* * *

**A/N: To any of my old readers, what did y'all think? To any new readers, what did you guys think so far of the story?  
Love it, hate, like 'Love isn't always fair' better? Please review and tell me if i should go on. Next chapter should be up soon :) **

**Peace, Love**

**Kathy ~ ~  
**


	2. Tell Me Why

**A/N: It's been a while since I last updated, I'm sorry for that :D but I'm back on track now, the dark stage sorta came back for a while and I refused to write this story during that stage, so if it takes me a while to update, then that's probably the reason why :]**

**Anyways, there isn't much of a difference from this chapter and the 2****nd**** chapter of 'Love isn't always fair'. **

* * *

**EPOV**

Sadness was eating me alive. I knew that finding love in Bella was too good to be true. I was stupid enough to think that anyone could love me. As I walked out of the house, I looked over at Alice and she looked back at me. Anger suddenly filed my entire body. Alice, the only person who never let anything get to her, looked so helpless, lost, hurt, betrayed, and angry. Her eyes were dead. I watched as she _walked_ to her car, normally she'd skip around. I followed her home but I lost her on the way. I panicked when I didn't find her at home. I got out of my car and then in less than 5 sec. I was at the boundary line. I arrived there just as Alice stepped out of her car and made her way to the line. I suddenly knew that she was asking for death. She was going to cross the line.

She actually surprised me when she said, "I come in peace, I want death, and I know that the Volturi won't kill me. You probably would be happy to" I could her happiness in her tone.

I was expecting Jacob or some other wolf to agree but it was Sam that spoke up "We don't kill without a reason," he said it so calmly, I wanted to rip his head off. My little sister wanted death and he was talking about this like it was nothing.

Alice spoke up then, "If I were to cross the line, would you promise to kill me, just me. My family deserves to live." This time Jacob spoke "Why do you want death so badly anyways? Did one of the leeches find someone better?" Alice just nodded and Jacob's face softened. "I'm sorry" he whispered "I didn't know. What happened?" Since when did he care?! Alice looked at him and said "Jasper left me for… Bella"

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

What the hell just happened? At first I was excited to see Alice here, asking for death (cruel, I know) but as soon as I got a good look on her face. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She looked so helpless and when she said that Jasper left her for Bella, I knew that something was off. Why would Jasper want Bella, and why would Bella want Jasper? Wasn't Jasper the leech that tried to kill her? Nothing made sense here. I watched Alice and Edward until they disappeared knowing that now my thought would be private. I was going to get to the bottom of this. I knew Bella, better than any of the bloodsuckers; she would never do something like this. Seth was staring in the direction they had left.

"Come on" I said. "Let's go" I started to walk into the direction of my house, with Seth behind me. Seth had a crush on Alice, it was clearly written all over his face. _The world has officially gone mad_, I thought as I phased and ran into the forest and towards my own private thinking place.

* * *

**APOV**

I was extremely mad; the Quileute wolves were always trying to kill one of us and when I finally ask for death, they refuse to give me it! Edward was right though, Jasper, Bella, Edward, and I needed to talk. I just didn't want to. Jasper left me because he realized that I wasn't worth it, that Bella was better than I was. I had to face it and learn to accept it. I was born to die alone; I wish I had died in the asylum or that James would've killed me when I was still human. The pain I was feeling was too much, in my whole life, I have never felt this way. I saw Jasper's motorcycle parked in the garage as I took a deep breath and opened the doors. Rose immediately hugged me and then Emmett joined the hug too. I raised my eyebrow at them and Rose gave me a look that told me that she knew about the break up.

Emmett was the one who broke the silence by saying "Geez, Alice, You smell like wet dog" his face wrinkling in disgust. I giggled and then turned towards Rose whose eyes were wide open. "What did you do?" she said. "Nothing, honestly" I said "You can ask Edward here, he was with me" Edward nodded letting Rosalie know that I was telling the truth. "Alice" I hear Jasper say. I held my breath and turned around.

I ended up being the one who was talking, like this was MY fault. Perhaps it was my fault; maybe I just wasn't good enough for him. I just didn't understand anything that was happening. What had I done wrong?

Jasper didn't say a word through everything which got me angry. No explanation, nothing. I needed him to tell me something. So, I just yelled, hoping he would yell back, I didn't want to feel sadness, so I went with anger, hoping it would get him to talk but all he said was "I'm sorry" and that was it.

I continued to yell at him. _So I start a fight because I need to feel something,_ was the first thing that ran through my mind as I was yelling at him. After a while I just gave up. There was no use in continuing.

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray. And I stood there loving you and wished them all away. And you come away with this sweet little story of the mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you._ These words came into my head. Perhaps he never loved me; maybe it was all a show. If it was, then I must've been really stupid. But wouldn't have Edward warned me? The words related to what was happening to me right now, but it was different. I had gotten through to Jasper, but what had changed?

Everything was piling on top of me, and I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry" Jasper said his eyes full of pain. I couldn't tell if it was my pain inflicting him or his own pain, for hurting me. "Just leave" I whispered knowing he had heard me. "I need to be alone right now, we'll talk later" he nodded but before he left he whispered another "I'm sorry but it's best for the both of us" he said it so softly I couldn't tell if he had really said it or it was just me who wanted to hear those words.

As soon as he left, I broke down; I couldn't take this. It was all coming down crashing on me, all at one time, it was too much for me to handle now that I'm on my own.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella stuttered a lot while we were talking. I wanted to know why she and Jasper had gotten together. I could hear Alice yelling at Jasper and his continuous apologies. Although Alice might seem angry, she was really hurt. She was just putting up a brave face.

When I had left Bella, our entire family fell apart. Esme would always cook, pretending Bella would be eating it; Carlisle locked himself up in his study. Jasper wouldn't talk to anyone but Alice, because he continued to blame himself. Emmett wasn't the same and even Rosalie was a lot quieter. I walked away from them and fell into great depression. Alice, although she loved and missed Bella, who was her best friend, she put on a brave face and with her optimism she slowly picked up the broken pieces of our hearts and began to put them together. She was our light in the darkness.

Seeing her so alone and hopeless hurt all of us. I knew Jasper felt guilty but that go me angry because _he_ was the cause of her pain.

**

* * *

A/N: Dark themes still, there's more sadness and stuff coming in the next few chapters but as soon as Alice gives Seth a chance, they'll be a lot more happiness with little glimpses of pain that is until Seth… If I say it now it'd ruin everything :) **

**BTW, '**_So I start a fight because I need to feel something_**'**_ & _**'**_you put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray. And I stood there loving you and wished them all away. And you come away with this sweet little story of the mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_'_, _**come from Taylor Swift's 'Cold as you'. It's one of my favorite songs from her. I may not like her that much any more, but I love her songs, because I can relate to them so well :)**

**-Kathy **


End file.
